This invention relates to a device for visually indicating housing number during day and night times, and more particularly to such a device using a power source of solar energy.
Nowaday, most of the house-number plate is clearly visible only in day time. As many houses have a front yard, in order to show the house number in a clear way, a stand should be raised in front of the house for mounting a house-number plate. To those who are skilled in the art, a device for visually indicating the house number during night time can be achieved merely by providing a light source in back side of a transparent house-number plate mounted in a box. Said house-number indicating device with a light source needs to be electrically connected to an electric power source in the house through a conductive line in which the circuit may be shorted when damaged after a long period of exposure in the open air. This device also needs to be switched on in the night time and switched off in the day time.